


David

by MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Episode one canon compliant, M/M, Matteo - Freeform, Total desperate dravel, Trying to process last nights clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/MermaidsandMermen
Summary: Matteo Florenzi is the master of bullshit detection. It comes from years of being the master of bullshitting himself, from the task of fooling his dumb parents into believing that he is a good Christian boy and a role model to his community and peers, to faking his Dad’s signature on his report cards and masking the obvious scent of weed on his clothes. He can bullshit his way out of most things, mostly by playing dumb, blasé and kind of pretending he doesn’t really exist.Not that he exists right now, because he is fucking stressed.





	David

**Author's Note:**

> A short dribble to soothe the fact that Matteo is ...Matteo. And the awesome fact that David just made this the most interesting season. And I might love Matteo a little bit.
> 
> Visual borrowed from Pinterest. Credit to the owner.

Matteo Florenzi is the master of bullshit detection. It comes from years of being the master of bullshitting himself, from the task of fooling his dumb parents into believing that he is a good Christian boy and a role model to his community and peers, to faking his Dad’s signature on his report cards and masking the obvious scent of weed on his clothes. He can bullshit his way out of most things, mostly by playing dumb, blasé and kind of pretending he doesn’t really exist.

Not that he exists right now, because he is _fucking stressed_.

School is stressing him out because there is no way his parents won’t find out his Abi results. And they will be shite. Even if he studied full on for the next couple of weeks, he would never make it. It’s kind of easier just to give up. Pretend he doesn’t exist. Pretend he’s dead.

The boys are stressing him out with all their big arsed talk and the bloody weed and whatever. He’s got enough to cope with as it is.

And bloody Sara. Bloody Bloody Jonas. He’s only doing this with Sara to get Jonas off his back, and it’s stupid and ridiculous and fucking awkward as hell, but when it comes down to it Matteo has always been weak. Weak and stupid, and saying ‘No!’ is apparently something his stupid mouth still hasn’t learned to master. Just like he can’t tell his Dad _No!_ when he talks about the university that apparently Matteo will be attending in September. Little does his Dad know that Matteo’s grades won’t be anywhere good enough to attend anything. Unless he applies to be a sewage technician in Leipzig. He is not going anywhere near Leipzig.

His Mum keeps putting his name down for Bible group at Church. Matteo can’t even rebel against that. Can’t open his mouth and say, _Mum, No. It’s not for me. I can’t. I just can’t_. Instead he just smiles and accepts the hugs she dishes out and shrugs with unease every Tuesday when his Mum sends him her texts and asks how group was. He’s never been. He wouldn’t go there even if he had a gun pointed to his head.

And bloody Jonas. No, he thinks Matteo has done the thing with Sara. Stuck his fucking unwilling awkward dick into her like a bloody stud, when in real life he has never been naked in front of anyone. Never kissed anyone like he means it. Well yeah, his lips have been on other girls lips too, and he can fake it for a while until he is so fucking bored that his head hurts.

He can’t do it. Not at all.

Not with girls.

And it’s not for lack of trying and bloody Sara again. She’s cute, and has great boobs. And she is so fucking willing and up for it and it all just makes Matteo want to cry because if he is not careful it will all blow up in his face and he will end up kind of undressed and his fucking traitorous dick will just sit there and laugh in his face and refuse to cooperate.

He can’t get it up.

Not with girls.

Not for the lack of trying.

Which brings him back to more stress. Stress Stress STRESS.

 

Because of that kid. The new guy. David.

 

Matteo’s bullshit detector had been working at full speed, because he had clocked him from the first sentence spilling out of his mouth.

He was full of shit. Full of angst and anger and stress and worries and so full of bullshit that Matteo for a second had been stunned into silence.

 

Because David. He’s just like him. Just like Matteo and he has never ever met someone as full of shit as himself.

 

Not only that, but he’s fucking pretty. Pretty in the weirdest way because he makes Matteo’s stupid heart jolt when he smiles, and he’s got this weird hair that probably would feel like spun silk under his fingers, should he dare to touch it. He’s not going to touch it. Not unless David get’s a leaf or something stuck in his hair and Matteo can pretend that he’s just picking it out. He might have to work on that idea.

No, no what he keeps coming back to is last night. Because he managed to shake Sara off his back with some lame excuse of homework and having to sort out something with his flat-mates, and he had gone home and lain on his smelly unmade bed, with the cushion that still smelled softly of Jonas, pressed against his face. And he had gotten hard.

Freaking rock hard. Like _bash me in the face with your dick_ kind of hard. Like _breaking bricks with your dick_ kind of hard. Like _I am so hard that I could do serious damage with my cock_ hard.

And for the first time ever it wasn’t Jonas clouding his thoughts. He got hard thinking about this bloody David kid. Thinking about David's hair tangled in his fist. About his lips on his own. About stripping him naked, one piece of clothing at a time, here in his bed, within his own four walls.

Maybe it was the fact that he feels safe here, where his Mum won’t walk through the door at any second, and where his Dad won’t insist that his door stays open at all times, and where the constant prayers echo through the walls and his Dad’s disappointed sighs and his Mum crying and.

Maybe it was just that David is damn hot. He can barely think the thoughts to himself, but he knows what he would say if he would be brave enough to vocalize it.

 

David. Is. Beautiful.

 

He’s got a beautiful face. Kind eyes. An aura of sadness around him that makes Matteo all soft and weak inside, because he just wants to give the guy a hug. Hold him and bury his stupid face in David’s neck, that looks all soft and inviting and pretty, and he wants to smell his jacket and he wonders what he smells like up close and he wants to know what music comes from Detroit, and where he came from and yes. He googled recent murders committed by teens where the parents had been killed. I mean. He just wanted to make sure.

There have been no double murders in Germany recently. Not in Austria or Switzerland either and he did check, and David kind of speaks with a Berlin accent, so no.

 

His bullshit detector is fine and working at nicely. David is full of shit. Fact.

 

Yeah, that fact doesn’t help Matteo’s aching cock, and he didn’t realize he had gotten hard again lying here just thinking about the shape of David's jawline, and the fucking headphones need to go, and he just wants to put his lips on his neck and suck little greedy marks into his gorgeous skin, and he bet’s he’s all beautiful and his shoulders look wide and strong and he bet’s David has nice arms. His hands were nice. He wonders if he has hair on his chest, or if it is flat and smooth like Matteo’s own. He lets his hand stroke the skin under his t-shirt. Let’s his fingers gently pinch his nipple that is aching with the friction from the fabric. His breath hitching a little when his other hand loosens his joggers, letting his fingers tug at his own clothing to find some relief. Some air and skin and touch and ….yes.

Yes. Yes. Yes.

His fantasies play out beautifully and he tries so hard to be quiet. He is always quiet. He has to be, otherwise his parents would hear him doing un-godly acts and sinning under their roof and all the bullshit they feed him on a daily basis. If it was up to them Matteo would be a full-time choir boy next year. He would be assisting Father Haug every Sunday at church, and spend his time doing wholesome activities within the congregation.

Not that that is what makes Matteo spill his seed all over his hand and his sheets and his joggers. Not that that is what makes him blacken out with the lack of blood to his head and his hand spasms and his mind goes blissfully blank for a few blessed seconds when he feels free and calm and relieved and satisfied and god forbid. Happy.

David makes him happy. The thought of David makes him happy.

It’s something small to remember as he tumbles back into reality with the messages on his phone tumbling in in a never-ending symphony of added stress and more mess than Matteo thinks he can handle right now. And Linn is shouting in the kitchen and Hans will no doubt burst through the door at any minute spouting some shit about that if Mia was here she would make him a cup of organic piss tasting tea and that she makes lentil soup on a Saturday and has Matteo got any cash and can he go get pizza?

 

David.

His name is David and it is all so bloody fucked up and Matteo is fucked. Totally. Always.

David.

Oh fucking hell on a shit stick. Oh damn. Hell. Fuck.

David.


End file.
